Sylvan
The enigmatic sylvans of Bruma are a bizarre race from the Vistelo galaxy. Though studies confirm their forms are organic, their bodies look and function much like machines, with glowing lights dotting their figures, and their hands and heads held apart from their body by natural chrono. Little is known about their origins, and less still on why they stick in the north pole of Bruma, barring exploration efforts. Not even the sylvans can say what it is they're guarding. Etymology and Other Names Sylvan comes from sylvus, the corvician word for "forest", due to the dense woods that make up their home. As few other races even knew they existed before interplanetary relations were opened, other languages tend to take the corvician term as a loanword, such as the kage-shun term siiru-shun. Biology and Anatomy The anatomy of sylvans is entirely unique to them, all based around a central trunk that hosts most of their necessary functions. Their head, which can float to any area within the high collar, is mostly for sensory organs. Their hands, not constrained by the limits of arms, are remarkably dexterous. Sylvans reach adulthood within a decade, but are remarkably long-lived, with venerable sylvans reaching up to 500 years old. For an organic race, sylvans are remarkably artificial-looking. Life Cycle The reproductive methods of sylvans are a mystery, even to most sylvans who live outside the Claustrum. All that is known is young sylvans emerge almost entirely self-reliant, reach full size within ten years, then unceremoniously near stop aging until the day they rather promptly drop dead. Sociology and Culture While sylvans are capable of emotion, their culture discourages strong displays of it. Sylvan language is coded to be inoffensive and non-confrontational, and being passionate about something is generally looked down upon. Sylvans as a whole do not have a concept of sex or gender, and tend to use gender-neutral pronouns. Those that interact regularly with other races might identify with a gender, however. Behavior Sylvan movement and gestures tend to be fluid, with motions flowing into each other. Naming Every sylvan has a "name" derived from the year (in the post-war Pax Caedes calendar) and day of the year of their birth. Due to the lifespan of sylvans, all current living sylvans fall somewhere between 2714-1 and 3214-365 As this name is merely a string of numbers, most sylvans who venture out of Eremus Claustrum are given a nickname usually consisting of a Cantician word, often a noun or adjective. Sylvan name examples: 3088-067, 2954-254, 3141-59 Sylvan nickname examples: Rusty, Serenity, Dusk Racial Traits 3.5e/Pathfinder Sylvans are a Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties thereof. A sylvan character may opt for +2 Dex -2 Str or +2 Cha -2 Wis. Floating Body: A sylvan cannot grapple or be grappled, and gains a +5 bonus on Escape Artist checks to escape restraints. Uncannily Aware: Sylvans gain +1 on Spot and Listen checks. Bruma Nice: Sylvans gain +2 Diplomacy. Sylvans have darkvision out to 60 ft. 5th Edition Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma increases by 2 and your Dexterity or Constitution increases by 1 (your choice.) Size. Your size is Medium. Speed. You have a base walking speed of 30 ft. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Floating Body. You gain advantage on Strength or Dexterity checks to avoid being grappled. Bruma Nice. You gain proficiency in the Persuasion skill. Category:Vistelo Category:Vistelo Races